N-substituted sulfonamide compounds are useful in various fields as medicinal and agrochemical products and organic materials, or as raw materials and intermediates thereof. In particular, they have recently been reported to be useful as medicinal products. Safe and convenient methods for their production have been desired (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In some methods presented so far, N-substituted sulfonamide compounds are produced by reacting a sulfonamide compound with a halogenated organic compound in the presence of sodium hydride (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2, and Non-Patent Documents 1 to 5).
In other methods, N-substituted sulfonamide compounds are produced by reacting a sulfonamide compound with a halogenated organic compound in the presence of potassium carbonate (for example, see Patent Documents 3 and 4, and Non-Patent Document 6).
Further, methods have been presented which produce an N-substituted sulfonamide compound by reacting a sulfonamide compound with a halogenated organic compound in the presence of sodium methoxide (for example, see Non-Patent Document 7).